


Dungeons & Dragons: ROMANCE, MORE LIKE NO-MANCE! A Fan-written Oxventure

by melodramatic3rdwheel



Category: Outside Xbox - Fandom, Outside Xtra, Oxventure, oxbox, oxtra
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons, Fake Dating, Other, dnd, i'm cool, maybe not shippy, oxventure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramatic3rdwheel/pseuds/melodramatic3rdwheel
Summary: After many tiring adventures, the oxventurer's guild is ready for some well-deserved R&R. So they go to Corazon's childhood vacation get away! It just so happens to be during the world-renowned Festival of Love! With Corazon's dodgy childhood memory, and no weapons, what will happen on this much needed "vacation"? Even the author doesn't know!!!





	1. Part One of Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> Really, what will happen? Even I don't know!! I haven't planned this enough!!
> 
> If shipping happens (as it might, because future Melo does as she pleases) I'd like to say that this fic is based entirely on the characters portrayed by the Outside Xbox and Outside Xtra crews, because shipping real people is pretty icky in my opinion.
> 
> This takes place between "Plunder Siege" and "A Fishmas Carol", and definitely does not fit into canon, ya know, because it's fan fic.
> 
> Also the only thing I've written before is shippy stuff, and I'm a pretty new writer, so advice and comments are welcome.
> 
> Prudence is very intimidating, Corazon is excited, Merilwen is very ill, Dob is concerned, and Egbert is there too.
> 
> Well then, let'sa goooooooo!

For someone so seasick, Merilwen spent an awful lot of time on a boat.

 

Or, well, a ship.

 

A pirate ship. Specifically, the Joyful Damnation, the barely-afloat-after-a-whale-attack, ship owned by the one and only Corazon de Ballena

 

However, no matter what state she ship was in, Merilwen was far, far, worse.

 

No matter what she did or how she sat, the world’s swishing and sploshing in time with the waves put her in a state of utter misery.

 

And right now, she was experiencing this utter misery by laying face down, on the floor. It didn’t help, but at least she wasn’t liable to fall over if she was already on the ground.

 

She heard a soft yet familiar knock on the door to the dark storage room where she was laying.

Merilwen didn’t bother to raise her head, only sparing a groan.

 

Dob poked his head into the storage room, “Hey Mer, how’re you doing?”

 

Merilwen groaned again.

 

“Okay, not well, not well.” Dob sat down next to her. “You know closing your eyes and lying on the floor isn’t going to help at all.”

 

“I know,” Merilwen grumbled.

 

“I brought you some more of my home remedy.”

 

Merilwen put her chin against the ground and looked at Dob as best as she could with minimal moving. His dubious home remedy for seasickness hadn’t really helped, in fact, if anything, it had only served to make Merilwen more nauseous. But Dob brought it to her, and she couldn’t deny him. It wasn’t too bad.

 

She took another whiff of the air, the potent scent of his potion wafting over her.

 

Okay, it was too bad.

 

“Alright, let’s have it,” she groaned, stretching out her hand.

 

“You’re going to have to sit up to drink it. You know the drill.”

 

Merilwen grumbled as she rolled over and sat up. “Happy?”

 

Dob smiled, “Here you go, drink it slowly, little sips.”

 

Merilwen took a long drag of the foul-smelling drink, if one could call it a drink. Despite the stench, and even worse taste, she was very thirsty, and the potion was at least a liquid.

 

“Little sips, Merilwen! Little sips!”

 

She lowered the bottle from her lips and rested her head on her knees.

 

“What are you doing in this storage room anyway? Why aren’t you in your cabin?”

 

Merilwen shuddered as she looked into the remaining potion. “Pru was doing spooky stuff again.”

 

“Mmmhmm”

 

“It’s kind of hard to hold your stomach when she and Cthulu are discussing the intricacies of a proper sacrificial disemboweling.”

 

“I would imagine.”

 

Above them they heard Corazon yelling, “Land ho!!”

 

Dob looked up, “I guess land is ho. Whatever that actually means.”

 

Merilwen sighed and slammed the rest of the drink.

 

“LiTtLe SiPs, MeRiLwEn,” Dob said with increasing distress.

 

Merilwen gagged, “Too late.”

 

Dob sighed, “Well at least you drank it.” He stood, “C’mon, up you go,” he extended his hand, “you’ll feel better when you get some fresh air.”

 

Merilwen stood up with his help. Dizziness washed over her like the waves on the distant shore. “Whoah, nope, nooo,” she teetered back and forth before steadying herself on Dob’s arm.

 

He rested his hand on her shoulder, “Hey hey I gotcha.”

 

After steadying herself, she brushed his hand away, “It’s fine, I’m fine.”

 

“Mer… You sure?” Dob willingly pulled away, while eyeing her skeptically.

 

“Yeah, I’m good, I just stood up too fast.” She put her hand against the wall. “Let’s go on upstairs, yeah?”

 

Dob sighed. “Okay.”

 

Merilwen braced herself against the walls, the world spinning. Dob followed closely behind, prepared to catch her if she fell. She managed to stay on her feet up to the top deck. When the scent of the sea air hit her, she nearly fell over, again. Dob put a steadying hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled, and he smiled back.

 

“Kind of you to join us! We’re close to Miraton Island!” Corazon yelled from the crow’s nest.

 

Egbert passed by, carrying an armful of junk that was no doubt going to be part of a bomb,

“Woah, Merilwen, you don’t look so good, are you seasick?”

 

Merilwen nodded, then immediately regretted it. She leaned into Dob a bit more.

 

“I heard that if you look at a distant spot on the horizon you’ll feel better,” Egbert said, then resumed walking away, presumably to make bombs.

 

Merilwen unsteadily walked away to go stare at what Corazon swore was Miraton island. Dob followed behind her, and stood nearby nervously as Merliwen leaned against the railing of the ship. “You good?”

 

“I’m fine, Dob. Thanks for helping me out.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s what friends do.” Dob smiled at her and leaned up against the railing next to her.

 

Corazon swung down from the crow’s nest in a move that was both very cool and extremely impressive. “We shouldn’t need armor, the people of Miraton are very kind, and we should be arriving during the festival of love, so it would be rude to wear armor or bring weapons anyway.”

 

“No weapons? So we should just leave Prudence here then,” Dob joked.

 

“Well if we were going by that logic, I wouldn’t be able to go on the island either!” laughed Corazon, “But, we need supplies, and it looks like Merilwen could use a break from seafaring.”

 

Merilwen grumbled in acknowledgement.

 

“Well speaking of Prudence, where is she?” Dob asked.

 

As if on cue, Prudence emerged from below deck. “You called?”

 

Corazon smiled, “Excellent timing, Pru! We’re just about to land!”

 

“Ugh, finally. I was getting sick of this boat.”

 

“Ship,” Dob and Corazon chimed.

 

“Ship,” grumbled Prudence, “Why’re you so chipper, Corazon? It’s just another island.”

 

Corazon gasped, “Just another island! Just! Another! Island! Dob! Did you hear her?! Just another island!?”

 

“Corazon, no one knows what you’re talking about,” Dob said.

 

Corazon sighed, “Miraton island isn’t just any island. I vacationed there as a child. It’s a lovely

place. I’m really looking forward to going back. I had a lot of happy memories there.”

 

“Oh! In that case I’m very excited to see it,” Dob said with a genuine smile.

 

“Thank you, Dob.”

 

Prudence flicked her tail around. “Okay, okay, fine. It’ll be nice to have a vacation.”

 

Egbert emerged from where he had been building bombs, face smeared with something that was surely highly explosive.

 

“Okay! So we’re all here, and while we have time, I’ll try to fill you all in on the Festival of Love,” Corazon had, plunking down on the deck.

 

“So, the island of Miraton is famous for one thing, and one thing only. The Festival of Love.” Corazon threw in some jazz hands, “It’s really neat. We can abstain from the festivities, but that’s no fun. I think the beach house that we used to use when I was a kid is still standing. We can party. The whole festival is about three days long, and the third day is the best, no doubt.”

Prudence looked dubious, “I’m not really sure about a ‘festival of love’.”

 

“It’s not ‘a’ it’s THE Festival of Love,” Corazon said, “and it’s great, trust me. There’s snacks and fireworks, and most hotel rooms and rental houses are severely discounted. Which seems like a bad business plan, but I don’t know, they’re choice. Bonus, everyone is so drunk the whole time, we could make bank. Maybe make up for the lost _lake funds, Dob._ ”

 

Dob shrank slightly, “Sorry,”

 

Corazon continued on, “We’re just about to the island, and I think that’s pretty much everything. Any questions? No? Great!” Corazon hopped up and scampered over to bring his ship into port. “Oh! And if you guys have anything less… ‘wandering adventurer’ I’d recommend wearing that! Preferably if it’s pink, red, or white!”

 

Everyone looked around at each other, wondering what to do.

 

“Well!? Move!” Corazon yelled.

 

Egbert and Prudence reluctantly went below deck.

 

“Do you want me to ask Prudence to grab you anything from your room while I’m down there?” Dob asked Merilwen.

 

“I don’t think I have anything that would suit this kind of occasion. I’m more of a ‘greens and browns’ type of gal.” She replied, whether it was the staring intently at the fast-approaching island, or Dob’s weird elixir, she had started to feel better.

 

“Maybe Pru can lend something for you.”

 

“Yeah, there’s no harm in asking, I suppose.”

 

“That’s the spirit!” Dob said encouragingly, then trotted off downstairs to find something for the both of them.

 

The girls’ room was closer, so he knocked on her door first. “Pru? Can I come in?”

 

“Just a mo’.” There was the sound of shuffling, then Prudence opened the door and poked her head out. “What’s up?”

 

“Merilwen was wondering if she could borrow something from you, if you have anything.”

 

“I’m not sure if anything I have would fit her, but we can try. C’mon in.” She opened the door and stepped back into the room.

 

Dob stepped in. The room was quite cramped, especially for a half-orc of his stature. There was a bunk bed shoved into the corner, with clothes strewn about. There were also two large bags, Prudence and Merilwen's. Prudence's was open.

 

“I'm having a bit of trouble deciding what I should wear myself. We don't have that much by way of clothes. Though I don't see why we couldn't just buy something on the island.”

 

“Well it's always important to make an entrance,” Dob picked up a piece of fabric from the bed. It was a pretty white dress. “Is this yours?”

 

She snatched it away, “Yes. And it's none of your business why I have it.”

 

Dob raised an eyebrow, but was too scared to ask. He continued to look around for any clothes that might fit Merilwen. In personality and in size. Dob and Prudence looked at each garment. Prudence picked up a loose piece of clothing. “This might work?”

 

Without looking up Dob replied, “For her or for you?”

 

“For Mer.” She held up the garment for them to look at.

 

“When was the last time you wore that?”

 

“Hmmm… never? I’m not a pink person.”

 

“Well why do you have it then?”

 

Prudence shrugged. “Plot convenience?”

 

“Reasonable. I’ll give that to her and get out of your hair. Thanks, Pru.” Dob grabbed the dress and headed to his room to get dressed.

 

~~~~

 

Merilwen groaned. Egbert’s trick was helping a little, but she still felt queasy.

 

“Hey Merilwen! Prudence had something for you to borrow after all!” Dob said excitedly as he jogged over to her.

 

She looked up to Dob slowly, and took in his eager expression, and the mess of pink fabric in his arms.

 

“Oh really? Well let me see.”

 

Dob proudly held up the dress proudly, “It’s quite pretty, right?”

 

Merilwen looked it up and down, “Yeah, could you just lay it on the deck really quickly? Face down please.”

 

Dob complied, but not without a questioning look.

 

Merilwen turned into a cat and slipped out of her robes and into the dress on the floor, then promptly turned back into her elven form. “Ugh. I can’t wait until we land,” she grumbled while straightening out her dress and returning to stare at the island.

 

“I know, Mer, it’ll be soon. But hey, at least we actually get a vacation from the adventuring.”

 

Merilwen chuckled, “Everytime you say that we get into some kind of trouble.”

 

“Well I promise I won’t almost electrocute you this time,” Dob said as he leaned up against the railing next to Merilwen.

 

Merilwen laughed, “I would hope so.”

 

They leaned in comfortable silence. The fresh sea air ruffled through their hair. The loose fabric of Merilwen’s dress swept across her shins. She tucked a lock of hair behind her pointy ear. The small movement caught Dob’s eye. He smiled fondly.

 

Corazon pulled the ship into the port and summoned the rest of the group from below decks. “Line up!” The group lined up as Corazon paced back and forth in front of them.

 

Dob looked around and recognized that Prudence was wearing the white dress that she'd been so defensive about earlier.

 

“Okay, team, first off, what are any of you wearing?” He stopped in front of Egbert, “What… what even is this?”

 

“They’re my old study robes!” Egbert said proudly, fluffing the pure white robes. “Very pious. Also the only thing that I have that isn’t covered in extremely flammable liquid.”

Corazon sighed and moved down the line, “Prudence, you’re fine, but Dob!” Corazon moved down the line, “Dob, Dob, Dobby, Dob Dob. What have you got to say for yourself?”

 

“You asked for pink and white?” Dob looked down at his loose gray pants, white blouse, and pink vest.

 

“That’s coral.” Corazon said annoyedly. “For an entertainer you sure are lacking pizzaz.”

 

“I’m charmingly rustic.”

 

Corazon rolled his eyes and moved on, “Merilwen, again with the coral! Do you people not know your pinks? What is this, a toga? Where did you get it?”

 

“Prudence let me borrow it.”

 

Corazon squinted, “It’s lovely.”

 

He turned on his heel and flourished his fancy red ensemble. “ So! My father always told me that it was safest to travel in pairs, or as one big group, but couples would probably draw less attention. We can further plan once we get on land and find the schedule! Remember, no weapons, murder, or meat grinders!,” he threw a glance at Merilwen, who was still quite out of it, “So, without further ado,” he turned once again, and with a flourish, threw his rapier aside and looked over his shoulder dashingly, “It’s time for no work, boys.”


	2. Part Two of Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Racism!! A guy named Terrence!! Cthulu!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This upload schedule will be inconsistent as heck. Just FYI.  
> Disclaimer: This fic is based entirely on the characters portrayed by the Outside Xbox and Outside Xtra crews in their DnD sessions, because shipping real people is pretty icky in my opinion.
> 
> Forgive me for the lack of an accent over the o in Corazon, I'm lazy.

The guild walked down the ship’s gangplank, and were greeted by a rather intoxicated looking human twenty something with an askew flower crown utop her head and a bright red rose pinned to her rather revealing shirt. “Helllllloooooooooooooo boys.” She lazily eyed Dob, Corazon, and Egbert, “and ladies” she winked at Prudence. “What’re y’all here for?”

 

“A vacation?” Corazon said, as he was in front of the group.

 

“Well obviously,” She giggled, “But what kind of vacation? Something more adventurous? Get in touch with your wild side?” She looked him up and down, lingering more on the down area.

 

“No, no, we’re more here for relaxation.”

 

The girl looked disappointed. “Oh well, I’m sure you’ll change your minds soon enough. Is that white roses for the lot of you then?”

 

Corazon looked confused, “What?”

 

She sighed and rolled her eyes, “White. Roses. For. The. Lot. Of. You. Then?”

 

Corazon looked increasingly confused, and started to fear for his street cred. How much had changed in the nearly twenty years that he’d been away from the island? “What?” he repeated, dumbfounded.

 

“Oh… you’re virgins!” She giggled again.

 

Corazon looked quite offended, “Excuse me!?” he sputtered.

 

She rested a hand on his chest, “Now don’t get excited, I meant you’ve never been to the festival before!” She did not move her hand. “Well don’t worry, I’ve got a lot of… experience.”

 

Merilwen, Egbert, and Dob were pretty weirded out at this point. Prudence stood unfazed, at least on the outside.

 

“I mean with the festival, silly!” She turned and looked back, “And in other areas.” She winked again. She strutted over to a stand with red, pink, and white roses. “Okay so, the roses. The white ones mean that you’re not looking for anything, just to enjoy the lame part of the festival- er, I mean, enjoy the festival in a different way. You can wear one, but it’s pretty much pointless, because enough people are so drunk that they won’t even notice your rose color. The pink ones mean that you’re looking for an actual relationship. So many people meet each other here, it’s crazy. And the red ones mean that you’re just in it for hookups, and nothing more, like me.” She gestured to the rose on her chest, or maybe just generally her chest. “Well, what’re you looking for, stranger?”

 

In order to look ballsy and cool, Corazon snatched a red rose from the stand and winked at the woman who he’d been talking to. Prudence also took a red one, primarily because it looked good with her outfit. Merilwen, Dob, and Egbert grabbed a white ones. They pinned their roses to their outfits.

 

“And if y’all want to look a little less weird, I’d recommend losing some of the layers. Looking like such prudes is kind of weird, which goes especially for you,” She said to Corazon.

 

“Oh, yeah, I knew that. Back to the ship to drop off my coat!” He announced, and turned with another flourish.

 

~~~

 

After dropping off his coat, vest, and cravat, and unbuttoning quite a few buttons from his shirt, Corazon felt appropriately dressed, or, undressed, for the festival.

 

Despite the multiple suggestions from the rose girl, Dob decided to keep his shirt on, and not “just wear the vest”. The rest of the group also kept on their layers, as Corazon was pretty much the only one with more than one layer on.

 

The rose girl called after them, “If you three with the white roses wander out of the 'Philia’ section, your best bet to be left alone is to travel in pairs, look like a couple, the people here may be horny, but most of them respect monogamy. And if you have any more questions, feel free to ask me! Just ask for Lola!”

 

After each getting a festival schedule and island map from the rose girl, the group gathered on the edge of the festival. There were five separate areas, the main area had food, music, and a big dance floor in the center, the area was white with big black letters that said “Agape” in the center. To the north was the first section, colored red on the map, labelled “Ludus”, and boasting many risque activities. To the right of the first section was the area on the map that was colored pink, it was labelled “Pragma”, and it had lots of couples activities, and a singles meet-and-greet. After that was a white section, labelled “Philia”, which was just more music, vendors, and other standard festival activities. And finally was a section colored gray, labelled, “housing”

  


“I think we should go sort out housing, since we're here early enough. And it seems like that would be rented out quick,” Egbert suggested, while the group examined the maps.

 

“Okay, that's… that way.” Corazon pointed in the direction of a large sign reading “HOUSING THIS WAY”.

 

“Brilliant observation, Corazon,” Prudence said sarcastically as the group started walking.

 

“Truly what would we do without you?” Dob added.

 

Corazon grumbled, “You wouldn't have a boat that's what.”

 

Dob slowed down slightly to walk in step with Merilwen. “How're you feeling?”

 

She looked a lot better, that was for sure. “A lot better, for sure. I'm quite excited for this festival. What about you?”

 

“Live music? Relaxation? A chance to find my sister in this enormous crowd? It sounds wonderful.”

 

They entered a nearby inn and were immediately turned away.

 

Eleven more inns later, they finally came to one that had a vacancy.

 

“Naughty Nancy’s Nest,” Egbert read.

 

They looked at each other, unsure of whether or not to enter.

 

Merilwen peered further down the street. “It looks like this place is the only option.”

 

With a collective sigh, they headed into the skeevy inn.

 

Dob looked around as they stepped in. “Have you guys ever heard of the folk song 'Psycho’?”

 

They started to snicker. “It is a bit 'Bate's Inn’, isn't it,” Egbert replied.

 

Prudence approached the check in desk. A very bored looking adult woman looked up from the novel she'd been reading. She took one look at Prudence and without batting an eye she said disgustedly, “What do you want?”

 

“Do you have suites?” Prudence asked with false composure, her tail flicking annoyedly.

 

“We've got three room suites. That's two bedrooms and a living area with a pullout sofa. It's three gold pieces a night.”

 

Corazon stepped up to the counter and said incredulously, “I thought prices were down!”

 

The woman behind the counter held her judgemental  tone, “When you're the only inn that's open during a festival, you jack up the prices. It's three gold pieces a night.”

 

Corazon looked at Prudence, “Maybe we should just sleep on the ship?”

 

“We're not sleeping on the ship!” Merilwen piped up from the back of the group.

 

“Corazon, just give the woman the gold,” Prudence said.

 

Corazon sighed and handed over three gold pieces.

 

“Are you just staying for one night? I'm going to need your whole payment upfront. And an extra two gold pieces for potential damages to property.” She said, wrinkling her nose at Prudence.

 

“We won't be damaging the property,” Prudence said. Her jaw was tense and her hands crackled slightly with eldritch energy.

 

“I will call festival security, you don’t need to make a scene.”

 

Corazon put one hand on Prudence's shoulder and the other on the counter. He leaned in slightly and said, “Odd question, do you perhaps remember a Lord Milquetoast? Came here with his son Percival?”

 

“Where is this going?” The woman asked.

 

“Well, little Percy’s returned.”

 

“And how am I supposed to believe that it’s you?”

 

“Well how’s your daughter, Tally, right? Or do you not know because she ran off with the maid’s son hmmm, twenty years ago now?”

 

The woman kept her composure, “Anyone could’ve known her.”

 

“Yes but would they have known that she kept three snails in her bag at all times? What were they, Larry, Curly, and Mo?”

 

The color drained out of her face, “Yes.” She pushed the gold back over the counter.

 

Corazon snatched it up and said with a sneer, “And don’t tell anyone about this.”

 

“Room 12, Lord Milquetoast.”

 

Corazon nodded and the group turned to leave. Egbert slid a pamphlet across the counter.

 

Under her breath the woman muttered, “Tiefling scum.”

 

Prudence cast a look over her shoulder, scoffed and said, “Basic.”

 

There was a soft thud as the woman fainted.

 

The group left the lobby of the inn and found their room. It was just as run down as the lobby, with a kitchenette to the left of the door, a common seating area directly across and a wall with three doors to the right. On the opposite side of the room there was a set of glass double doors.

 

“This place looks really sketchy,” Egbert said.

 

The rest of the group walked in and set down their bags. Merilwen turned to Egbert and shrugged, “At least it’s on stable ground.”

 

They dropped their few belongings off in the rooms, Prudence and Merilwen taking one room and Dob, Corazon, and Egbert flipped a gold piece to decide who would take the room. Corazon and Dob slept in the room, and Egbert slept on the couch.

 

“So it's about noon. We can eat together and then I'd like to hit up some of these live music performances,” Dob said.

 

“Sounds good to me,” Prudence said, and the rest of the group murmured agreements.

 

They made their way to the center of the festival, looking for a place to eat. Corazón fell into step with Prudence. “You doing alright?”

 

Prudence shrugged. “My parents literally deserted me as a child because I'm a tiefling. I've dealt with it all my life I can deal with it again.”

 

Corazón raised an eyebrow, “You sure?”

 

“Also Cthulhu is making her relive her darkest moments as we speak so it's fine.”

 

“Harsh.”

 

“Cthulhu.”

 

Corazón nodded.

 

“Hey guys how about ‘The Tilted Tit?’” Dob asked.

 

“I hope they mean the bird,” Merilwen added.

 

They did not mean the bird.

 

The group entered the eating area for “The Tilted Tit”.

 

The waiter strolled up to table, looking rather bored, “Welcome to the Tilted Tit, I'm Tilted Terrence. How can I take your- ohmygod PERCY?”

 

Corazón sighed. “No, I'm not Percival Milquetoast, no I'm not related to him and can I ask who that even is?”

 

Terrence looked extremely deflated. “Oh. I'm sorry, he's an old friend of mine. I wanted him to meet his half-brother.”

 

“Half-brother?” Corazón asked in disbelief.

 

“Yeah, his father wasn't the best person and I've said too much! Can I get you all started with some drinks?”

 

“No no no, wait, can I hear more about this half-brother?”

 

“Look buddy, if it’s not your business, I’m not going to tell you about Garfield.”

 

“So his name is Garfield?”

 

“No! I! Um! What would you like to drink?” Terrence asked, trying to change the subject in vain.

 

“Where can I find him?”

 

“Please don’t make me call my manager sir, I only get paid in tips.”

 

“I’ll pay you if you tell me where to find Garfield.”

 

“Why are you so desperate to find him?”

 

Corazon sighed and looked at his friends for support. “Okay, I am Percy, and that’s my half brother, but don’t tell anyone because I just want to enjoy the festival and it’s kind of weird when half the festival is calling you by your childhood nickname.”

 

The waiter looked elated, “I knew it! I never forget a face! Oh Gar’ll be so happy! He looks just like you! And can I get you started off with anything to drink today?”

 

“Uh, what do you have?”

 

The group ordered their drinks and sat around at at the table.

 

“So. Corazon’s revealed himself to two people now, Prudence has already gotten racismed and accidently set his napkin on fire. This sure is a great vacation, Corazon,” Dob said sarcastically.

 

“Look, I didn't expect so many people to recognise me. I thought this was a vacation island. And I haven't been here since I was like, fifteen.”

 

“So that’s why you look absolutely lost,” Merilwen commented.

 

“Yeah. I didn’t expect things to change this much. I just hope that’s the last person who recognizes me. I mean, it’s been twenty years? I’ve changed a lot. I’m an adult!”

 

As if on cue, an adult woman’s voice rang out, “Percival Milquetoast, is that you?”

 

Corazon sighed and muttered, “I guess the jig is up,” then turned “Heeey!” he said in that voice that you use when you know you’re supposed to know someone, but don’t recognize them.

 

“Oh Percy! It’s so good to see you!” The woman rushed forward with open arms, then abruptly stopped. “Is your father with you?”

 

Corazon squirmed, “Hi Ms… Uh, no, we don’t speak anymore.”

 

The woman continued as if she hadn’t stopped at all. “Wonderful!” She wrapped her pudgy arms around Corazon, despite him sitting, she was just barely taller than him. “Oh Gar will be so happy to meet his big brother!”

 

Corazon decided that he would face this annoying dread with an air of positivity, he’d never had a little brother, someone who’d look up to him unconditionally, and he would be able to leave soon, so meeting the kid wouldn’t be that bad. “That’s great. I can’t wait to meet him.”

 

“Well you and your friends can come by my house I live right beyond the Kebab stand in Pragma. I just had to come buy and drop off the vegetables for today,” she lifted a large basket, full of vegetables, “Of course Gar is off enjoying the festival and couldn’t bother to come help his poor ol’ mum. It sure would be nice to have some strong young men to help me out. I might even have some pastries in it for you,” she winked.

 

“You’re Garfield's mother?” Corazon exclaimed.

 

“Yes of course, now come along.”

 

They grumbled quietly, but eventually four of them got up, leaving Prudence to watch the table.

 

Outside, the group began unloading a copious amount of fresh vegetables from the woman’s cart. Soon enough, with the five of them working together, the cart was empty.

 

“Thank you all so much. Come by my house later. We can have tea and you can meet Garfield.”

 

“We’ll be sure to do that.” Corazon smiled.

 

“That’s my Percy,” she pinched his cheek then hopped onto her horse and led the cart through the crowded streets.

 

Corazon watched the cart disappear into the crowd, then let out a sigh of relief. “Okay, back to the festival.”

 

They turned to return to the table. “We are going to go, aren’t we?” Merilwen asked.

 

“I’d rather not. I came here to enjoy myself, not muck about with some teenager,” Corazon replied.

 

“Oh come on, he’s probably never met his dad, and the second he gets the chance to make a connection with someone from that part of his life, you walk out on him? And he’s probably not a teenager anymore.”

 

Corazon grumbled and took his seat next to Prudence, “Fine, we’ll visit, but just for a little while.”

 

Prudence cocked an eyebrow, “Where are we going?”

 

“We’re going to meet my brother, apparently.”

 

Prudence sighed, “Fun.”

 

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

 

“Nope. All of us are going to support you,” Merilwen insisted.

 

“And to see you squirm a little,” Egbert added.

 

“Thanks.” Corazon deadpanned.

 

Terrence arrived with their drinks, “What would you like to eat?”

 

They rattled off some hurried orders, having not had much time to look at the menus.

 

“Sounds great! I’ll get that right out to you!” Terrence returned to the kitchen.

 

“Maybe we should just give up on the festival and go vacation somewhere else,” Dob suggested.

 

Corazon swished his drink around in its glass, “No, no, I promise it is actually fun. We just have to get past the surprise family.”

 

“I wish it were always this easy to find lost siblings,” Dob murmured, and Merilwen placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

“I’m sure that it’ll be a lovely time.”

 

~~~~~~~

 

It was not, in fact, a lovely time.

 

It started to go downhill the moment they knocked on the door.

 

“Okay, so one hour, max. Then we get back to the festival,” Corazon said.

 

The woman opened the door just before he finished his sentence. “Oh. Well then. Hello to you too.”

 

Corazon cringed, there’s not much coming back from that, “Hello, you said to stop by for tea and to meet this half-brother that I apparently have?”

 

“Yes. Come in, come in.” She motioned the group in. “He’s just up in his room now, let me get him.” She walked over to the stairs on the other side of the room, “GARFIELD. GET DOWN HERE. PERCY’S AT THE DOOR.”

 

There was some shuffling then a reply from the top of the stairs, “ONE SECOND MUM.”

 

“Oh you know how kids are.” she sighed and puttered about the cozy living room, fluffing pillows and adjusting her skirt. “Sorry the house is such a mess.” It wasn’t a mess. “I didn’t expect guests. I’ll go get the tea ready, one moment.” She stood up and went back to the stairs, “MERCEDES, BEATRICE, WE HAVE GUESTS, GET DOWN HERE.” She turned, “Percy, could you come help me? The rest of you, make yourself comfy.”

 

“Uh, sure.” Corazon followed Garfield’s mum into the kitchen, and the rest of the group sat in the living room.

 

“I can’t believe that _you’re_ Garfield’s mum,” Corazon said.

 

“I couldn’t believe it either, until I had a son and named him Garfield, and then your father abandoned us and apparently didn’t tell you why you suddenly stopped coming to the festival after fifteen consistent years of coming here. Funny how that happens,” she said nonchalantly.

 

“I’m sorry that happened to you. He wasn’t the best man.”

 

“Well, I knew that. But I also knew that he was a rich man, and I’d never been off the island. I guess you can’t blame me for making the mistakes I did.”

  
Corazon’s lips formed a very awkward line. “Uh.. yeah. So… how’s life been treating you?” There was the sound of thudding down stairs from the other room.

 

“Well, I married, and had two lovely daughters, Beatrice and Mercedes. My husband’s a merchant and he’s away right now, he’s never been a big fan of the festival. Neither have I. Not in about twenty years.” She continued to walk around the kitchen preparing tea.

 

Corazon fiddled with his fingernails. “I'm sorry.”

 

“Well it's not your fault sweety. It's your father's.”

 

“I guess I'm just a bit surprised. You're only a little older than me. You were my babysitter.” Corazon looked around, trying to shake the guilt that was weighing down on him.

 

“Seven years older. I was only twenty-two during your last visit.”

 

“Jesus.”

 

“But it can't be helped now, can it? Now why don't you come over here and lift this kettle for an old lady, hm?”

 

Corazón did as told. He poured the steaming hot water into the nine mismatched teacups on a tray. Garfield's mom picked up the tray and brought it out to the living room and placed it on a low table. “Be careful, it's hot,” she chided as Egbert slammed it in one gulp, without even a wince.

 

“Well it's quite rude of me, you all don't even know my name. You can call me Shirley. Or Mrs.Fenrir, if you like.” She looked around the room, then turned to Corazón, “Where've the little elf girl and the big green guy gone? They did come in with you, didn't they?”

 

“Oh, Merilwen can turn into a cat. She's outside playing with the girls. Dob is watching them,” Prudence offered.

 

Shirley looked out the front window, sure enough, Beatrice, about six, was running after Merilwen, as a cat, and Mercedes, about ten, was braiding a flower crown, while Dob strummed his lute nearby.

 

“So they are. So they are. Well what a lovely picture. Now if the man of the hour would just show up.” She marched back over to the stairs. “GARFIELD GET DOWN HERE. I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU AGAIN.”

 

Soon enough, there came a dull thud as a man who bore a striking resemblance to Corazón came downstairs. They looked very similar, aside from a few scars and the pair of glasses on Garfield's face. “Nice to meet you, I'm Garfield you can call me Gar and OHMYGOD IS THAT A DRAGONBORN?” He rushed over to Egbert. “Oh this is so cool I've never seen a Dragonborn. Other than pictures in my books. But you're right here! Can you breathe fire? Do you shed your scales? Do you have a horde?”

 

“Garfield! Don't be so rude! Give,” she looked at Egbert expectantly.

 

“Egbert,” he offered.

 

“Egbert, some space! I raised you better than that!” Shirley swatted him on the back of the head. “Now get over there and meet your brother!”

 

“Yes mum, sorry sir.” Garfield turned and walked over to Corazón, and stuck out his hand, “Nice to meet you, I'm Garfield and I guess you're Percival.”

 

Corazón cringed at the name. “Just.. Percy is fine.”

 

“Cool.”

 

“Cool.”

 

They stood there awkwardly.

 

“So… what's Dad like?” Garfield asked.

 

“He's a dick,” Corazón replied, Prudence and Egbert nodding in agreement.

 

“Oh.” The awkward silence hung in the air.

 

“Welp. Good to meet you,” Garfield said, scratching the back of his neck.

 

“And you,” Corazon replied.

 

Garfield looked at his mother for approval. She rolled her eyes and nodded his dismissal. He sat in a chair next to Egbert and proceeded to ask him questions. Corazon looked around and sat next to Prudence.

 

She leaned toward him and said quietly, “That went well.”

 

“It seems like this vacation is going about as well as this.”

 

She rested her fingers on his arm in a comforting way. “Hey, it’ll be fun. Just wait.”

 

Corazon sighed, “You’re right, you’re right.”

 

Shirley looked at them strangely. “Well, I hope you enjoy the festival. I heard that there’re some new events. Though I suppose all of them would be new to you.”

 

As if to prevent the author having to write more dialogue, the two young girls burst in, Dob and Merilwen following closely after, flushed and covered in colorful flowers. Both had flower crowns, and flowers were laced into his hair.

 

“Hey Mum! This lady turned into a cat!” Beatrice exclaimed, pulling on Merilwen’s arm, “And- and he can play pretty songs on his, what’s it called?” She turned to Dob.

 

“A lute,” he said.

 

“On his alute! Please play one for her!” She said, pulling on Dob’s hand and giving him puppy eyes.

 

Shirley held out her hands, “I’m sure they’re lovely, but why don’t we take a breath. The tea is getting cold.”

 

The girls bounced over to the table and picked up two cups after loading them with sugar, and sat down against the wall. “Come sit with us!” Mercedes said as she motioned to Merilwen and Dob.

 

With everyone distracted, Shirley piped up, “Oh how silly of me! I’ve forgotten the biscuits! Prudence, would you be a dear and go grab them for us? There should be some on the counter in the kitchen,” she said with a disarmingly sweet smile.

 

Prudence, not wanting to be rude, stood up and walked into the kitchen to find the biscuits.

 

Shirley looked around conspiratorially, Dob and Merilwen were both preoccupied by the girls, Egbert was busy answering all the questions Garfield was bombarding him with. She leaned into Corazon. “Why are you traveling with a tiefling?”

 

“What?”

 

“Is she your girlfriend or something?” She said with disdain in her voice.

 

“So what if she is? Do you have a problem with that?” He asked, starting to get defensive.

 

“I’m not racist, but you could do so much better, you’re a handsome guy, Percy, I’m sure you could find a nicer girl.” She put her hand on his arm. “Instead of wearing one of those distasteful red roses, walk around in Pragma for a while.”

 

Corazon pulled his arm away. “I can’t believe you!” He exclaimed, silencing the rest of the peaceful chatter in the room and drawing everyone’s curious eyes. He stood and turned from her. “Guys, we’re leaving.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Dob asked.

 

“Later. We’re going now.” He turned back to Shirley and said coldly, “It was great to see you again. Thank you for the tea.”

 

“Percy,” she pleaded.

 

“Save it.” He walked over to the kitchen door just as Prudence emerged, holding a large platter of sweets. “Perfect. Pru, we’re leaving.”

 

“But the biscuits.” She said, looking down at the platter in her hands.

 

“We’ll get some somewhere else.” He marched toward the doors, “Have a nice day.”

 

“Bye girls,” Merilwen said sadly, standing up.

 

“Thanks for the flowers,” added Dob while he stood.

 

The group began to file out the door, Corazon leading the group. He leaned over to Prudence and quietly said, “Go with it,” as he slipped his hand around her waist and tossed a  withering look over his shoulder as they left, Dob closing the door behind them.

 

Corazon dropped the act the second the door closed, quickly stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Sorry about that guys, she was being very rude about Prudence, and I was sick of it.  But hey, we can enjoy the festival now!” Corazon said, putting on a cheerful mask.

 

They all exchanged uncomfortable looks.

 

“Guys, don’t worry about it. Just go enjoy the festival. We can meet up at the room tonight,” Prudence said. She looked at the ground and crossed her arms.

 

Despite the obvious lie, the rest of the group was ready to actually start their vacation.   


“Um. Okay, as long as you’re okay with that,” Dob said to Prudence.

 

“It’s fine,” She snapped.

 

The rest of the group exchanged some looks.

 

“Ooookay,” Merilwen said hesitantly. “Dob, do you want to go check out some of the music things?”

 

“Sure,” he said quickly. They walked away quickly.

 

Egbert looked around like a cornered animal. “I have to.. Uh… left the oven on? See you later.” He practically sprinted away.

 

Prudence was still looking at the ground, slowly rubbing her thumb across her upper arm.   


“Hey. You doing okay?” Corazon asked. He rested his hand on her shoulder.

 

“I shouldn’t have worn this stupid dress.” She mumbled.

 

“What?”

 

Prudence looked up, fixed her hair, and brushed his hand off. “I need a drink.” She began to walk away quickly, not waiting for Corazon.

 

Corazon followed after her, calling out her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This chapter was supposed to be way longer, but alas, I did have to actually upload at some point.  
> Fun fact: I have a friend named Mercedes.  
> Fun fact: Yes I do have friends.  
> Fun fact: The next chapter is supposed to focus more on Dob and Merilwen, the sweeties.  
> Fun fact: Prudence was having immense difficulty finding the cookies.  
> Fun fact: Egbert gave Garfield a pamphlet. And left a few more there.


	3. Part Three of Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merilwen and Dob enjoy their first day of the festival!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to write, in my defense, it's a huge fucking chapter, I'm depressed, and also very busy.  
> And uninspired.  
> But ignore my excuses and read the chapter! Hopefully it won't take you as long to read as it did for me to write.
> 
> Comment Please!1! <3 I love those

 

Merilwen and Dob walked around side by side. Quite a few whistles were thrown their way, though neither of them knew who they were for.  Despite the earlier occurrences, all was pretty merry. Some street performers were warming up and a few small crowds were gathering around them, though most people were still milling about. A few couples were holding hands, but the vast majority were people with pink roses who were clearly single. Dob looked around for a large enough crowd, there was a pretty big one by a cafe. He tapped Merilwen on the shoulder. “Hey I’m gonna go do my thing. I’ll be right back,” He said, pointing at the large group.

 

“Okay, have fun.”

 

He walked away confidently, slinging his lute over his shoulder and strumming a few chords. Merilwen looked around and sat on a nearby bench to watch him play. 

 

Soon after he’d begun to sing the lullaby that his sister sang to him before she disappeared, a crowd formed. Merilwen smiled slightly. He was always singing that song or humming it quietly around the ship, and he’d sung it a few times to comfort her when she was laying on the floor in absolute misery. 

 

Suddenly she felt an arm around her shoulders, and she tensed up immediately. 

 

“Hey sweet.” A rather brutish looking man with messy blonde hair and a bandanna wrapped around his neck was connected to the arm draped around her. “The name’s Jay. And you are?”

 

She shrugged his arm off. “Stop that. I’m Merilwen.” Despite her, he put his arm right back around her and she shrugged him off again. Her eyes darted around for an escape. “I’m just waiting for my boyfriend.”

 

Jay looked around nonchalantly, “Well I don’t see him around.” He put his hand on her knee and she immediately jerked away. “It’s not nice for a guy to make his girl wait for him like that.”

 

She tried to scoot away from him on the bench, but was pinned by the arm rest. “He’s right there, see?” She pointed at Dob, who was too in the zone to notice anything amiss. Quite a nice crowd had gathered around him. His song was almost over, but Merilwen was silently hoping that it could go faster.

 

“Pah, a bard?” he spat. “I could show you a real good time.” He moved to put his arm around her again, but she shot up.

 

“No thanks.” She began to walk away, then felt a tight grasp on her wrist, pulling her back on the bench, “What the hell?!”

 

“Hey now, don’t walk away from me, I’m not done with you yet.”

 

“Let go of me!” She began to yell and pull her arm away as hard as she could.

 

The music had gone quiet.

 

“Woah woah woah, let go of her.” Dob yelled as he ran over. Jay’s grip loosened just enough for Merilwen to take the chance and wrench herself free. She scampered over to Dob’s side giving him a quick hug.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked her as she slipped her hand into his.

 

“I’m just a little shaken.”

 

Dob returned his full attention back to Jay. “What in hell do you think you’re doing?”

 

Jay stood up and puffed out his chest, trying, and failing, to look intimidating in front of Dob, despite being quite a bit shorter and leaner than the tower of half-orc that was Dob. “What, huh Just trying to have some fun. That’s not a problem, huh?” He took a few steps toward Dob. “You’ve got a problem with me?” He shoved Dob in the chest, who didn’t move but to look down at Jay.

 

“Hey, relax, you don’t want to fight,” Dob said, Merilwen squeezed his hand.

 

“Don’t tell me to relax!” Jay yelled, throwing a punch, which thudded softly and harmlessly into Dob’s open palm.

 

“JAY!” Someone yelled. “I told you to stop making trouble!” A Dwarf with a long beard and a white tunic emblazoned with the word ‘security’ in messy red writing jogged over. “I don’t want to have to kick you out.”

 

Jay crossed his arms, still huffy, “All these girls are prudes. They’re leading me on.”

 

The security dwarf started to lead Jay away, “Nah man, you’re just a dick.”

 

Dob and Merilwen watched them walk away, and to a large tent with a sign reading “Pragma Security”.

 

“You okay?” Dob asked again, squeezing her hand slightly.

 

“Yeah, like I said, I’m just a little shaken.” She looked down at their interwoven fingers. “Oh, sorry.” She said as she let go.

 

“Don’t worry about it. Whatever I can do to help.”

 

Merilwen smiled. “Thanks.”

 

They started to walk together, looking at vendors for a few moments, but never really stopping anywhere.

 

“It’s pretty sad that I have to say that I’m with someone just to get him to lay off.” Merilwen grumbled.

 

Dob examined a snowglobe with two little clay figures in it while they walked past, “Yeah that is really sucky.”

 

Merilwen sighed and looked at the faces passing by, “I just don’t know what to do in those situations.”

 

Dob looked at her. “Does that happen a lot?”

 

“Well not super often, but it’s happened more than once in the past, yeah.” She shrugged her shoulders.

 

Dob furrowed his brow. “That’s awful. People are awful.”

 

Merilwen raised an eyebrow.

 

“Except you, obviously, you’re awesome.”

 

“Naturally.” She winked and gave him a charming smile.

 

Dob smiled back at her then turned to the tent they were in front of. The sign read “Enchanted Lockets!!!” with smaller signs reading “Couple’s Discount!!” and “Buy One Get One Half Off!!”. At the bottom of the tent there was a rather cobbled together looking sign that said, “Adventurers wanted.”

 

“Hey want to check that out?” Dob asked, stopping abruptly and motioning his shoulder toward the tent. 

 

“Enchanted lockets?” She asked, stopping and walking a few steps to stand next to him. “You know those are probably fake, right?”

 

“What? No! The adventurers wanted sign.”

 

“Oh, yeah, sure!” She pulled him into the dirty tent.

 

“Ahahahahah!! Customers!” A man sing-songed as he emerged from the shadows with a big grin, making Dob jump, “I have many wares, look around, look around. Lockets of all kinds with a myriad of enchantments for all kinds of wondrous things. One to find your soulmate,” He lifted one that had a compass in the middle, “One to put someone under your spell,” he lifted a different one, with a twisting rune etched into it, “And some that can improve performance in other areas.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Like mini golf!” He clapped his hands together, “And so many many more! What can I get for you two lovebirds today?”

 

“Sorry, um, we’re actually here for the adventurers wanted sign?” Merilwen said.

 

“Oh. That.” The man clapped his hands twice and the floating orbs of light that had been giving off a soft pink glow became brighter, revealing all of the glimmering lockets in their gaudy heart-themed glory, and the man. He was tall and gangly with a trimmed salt-and-pepper beard and a mop of equally salt-and-peppery hair. “Yes, the quest. My name is the great Master Yewwill, I make these enchanted necklaces.” He sighed then crossed the tent and picked up one of the lockets on a display table. “Lovely, isn’t it?”

 

“Yes, of course.” Merilwen lied. In fact it was very gaudy, a large gold chain with a glimmering red heart pendant on the end of it. 

 

He wrapped his bony hand around the gem, and without even exerting much pressure he crushed it, the sparkling red dust falling through his fingers. “And yet, it’s useless. Because  _ Craig _ , my incompetent assistant hasn’t bothered to return with the magic herbs I need to enchant the crystals.” He put too much emphasis on the ‘h’ in herbs.

 

“Craig, am I right?” Dob joked.

 

“Yes. Craig. As I was saying, he hasn’t returned with my herbs. And thankfully, my necklaces are selling like hotcakes,” he swirled his hand and the ruby dust spiraled into it and reformed on the golden chain into a far less ugly necklace.  “But of course, I can’t just leave empty spots on my display tables, so I’m filling them in, with useless necklaces.”

 

“Why didn’t you enchant more beforehand?” Merilwen asked.

 

“Because the enchantment wears off if you do it too far before triggering it. Duh.” He shook his head and tossed the necklace back onto the table. “Anyway, long story short, I don’t want to be fraudulent and stuff, so I’ll pay you some gold or whatever if you go get the herbs. It really shouldn’t take more than a few hours, the herbs are in a cave on that big ol’ mountain, about halfway up.”

 

Dob and Merilwen exchanged a look. Dob spoke first, “That sounds okay. How much are you going to give us?”

 

“We’ll see, if you get here before I close for the night, I’ll give you more, and if you don’t, eh, we’ll see.”

 

Merilwen leaned over to Dob, “This seems sketchy.”

 

Dob shrugged, “We don’t have anything better to do.”

 

“It’s an easy job. I have a map and the path is right behind my tent.” He motioned vaguely to the back of the tent. “Oh and also if you find Craig on the way, tell him he’s fired. He’s pulled this too many times.” Yewwill pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket and handed it to Dob. “Thanks.”

 

Merilwen shrugged, “No problem. See you tonight.”

 

They left and walked around the tent, seeing a clear path through the trees, marked by a sign that said “Master Yewwill’s Super Secret Herb-Hunting Path!!! DO NOT ENTER!!!!” with a little angry wizard painted on the bottom.

 

“You reckon that’s the one?” Merilwen pointed at the path.

 

“Assuming there aren’t any other Master Yewwills who enjoy herb hunting around here, then I’ll go with yes.” Dob replied.

 

They walked toward the path, looking the slight slope up the mountain. The path was completely clear, as if it had been used for years. The trees arched over it and the sun filtered through the leaves like it was straight out of a Ghibli Movie. 

 

Merilwen stepped into the path and took a deep breath. “I love the forest.”

 

Dob worked his way into the path, it was almost too narrow for them to walk side by side through. “I wonder why that could be.”

 

Merilwen rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Let’s get going, hm? We do want to make it back before dinner.”

 

Dob motioned ahead. “After you.”

 

They walked up the wooded path, sometimes side by side, and sometimes with Merilwen leading the way, and sometimes not walking at all, because they got distracted by a cute animal. They didn’t feel the need to fill the walk with chatter, but just enjoyed each other's company and the peace of the forest. 

 

Until they came to a fork in the road. One path was slightly overgrown, but wider and steeper, and the middle of it looked tamped down, as if it had been used more often. The other was narrow, but muddy, with two sets of footprints pressed into it. 

 

“You have the map?” Merilwen asked, nudging Dob.

 

“Of course.” He pulled the map out of a pocket inside his vest with a flourish. “Here it is.”

 

Merilwen nabbed it and unfolded it to find a crudely drawn map. There was one black line that wiggled up the paper labelled “trail”, it forked, just as the trail did, one side was also labelled “trail” and the other, smaller squiggle, labelled “don't go this way”. At the end of the smaller squiggle there was a very rudimentary house shape labelled “my house don't go there” surrounded by little angry wizards brandishing their wands, one of them had little squiggles coming out of his wand. Merilwen looked up from the map. “That way is his house and it says not to go there.”

 

“Wanna go there?”

 

“Of  **course** I do.”

 

They walked down the smaller path, pretending to sneak, Dob strummed his lute suspensefully, which made Merilwen giggle, and he wiggled his eyebrows, which made her giggle more. 

 

“Stop it- stop it,” she sputtered between giggles, waving her hand in his general direction, “We're here.”

 

There were no angry wizards around the house, which looked like a very cosy cottage. The muddy footprints led up to the house.

 

“Should we sneak it?” Dob asked quietly.

 

“Yeah, one sec.” Merilwen listened, she didn't hear anything other than the sounds of the forest. “Okay. I'm going cat.”

 

She folded in on herself, and in her place, was a little cat. She trotted off toward the house. She sniffed around and pawed at the door, which opened. She sat on the stoop and motioned Dob over with her little paw. He approached with a muffled “aww”.  She jumped up onto his shoulders and they snuck into the house. 

 

The main room looked cosy, with an unlit wood stove against one wall, and an overstuffed sofa against the other. There was a spiralling staircase opposite the entrance, and two doors on the same wall as the sofa, with an indent next to the entrance, presumably for a kitchen. Next to the stairs was a small step down, with a dining room in an alcove. 

 

“Nice place.” Dob said. Merilwen seemed to agree, but it was kind of hard to tell because she was a cat. She jumped down from his shoulders and sniffed around, quickly finding the many crystals on strings draped around extremely entertaining, smacking the ones hanging off the stairs with her little paws. 

 

Dob poked around, one of the doors lead to a bedroom, clearly for a married couple. There was one bed in the center of the wall, with a bedside table on either side. Two pairs of slippers were lined up on a trunk at the foot of the bed, and there was a little note placed on one pair. Dob crept closer, the note read, “Don’t forget, Love, I'll be late coming home, got pegged with the evening shift. You know how rowdy the festival goers get. Hope your necklaces sold well today. 

Lots of love, 

Louis”

 

Dob retreated back to the livingroom, feeling rather guilty about having invaded this man's privacy for no reason. While looking around, he failed to notice the large wrinkle in one of the rugs in the livingroom. His foot caught, and with a loud “GAH!” followed by a  **_thwump_ ** , he fell over. 

 

“DAD? IS THAT YOU?” A voice yelled from upstairs. “YOU OKAY?”

 

Dob froze, there was someone in the house. Merilwen had uncatted and walked over to help him up. 

 

There was some hurried shuffling from upstairs and muted voices, as if two people were trying very hard to not be loud, and failing miserably. 

 

The same voice, clearly a teenager called down once again, “DAD I SWEAR I WAS ABOUT TO GET THE HERBS, I WAS JUST GETTING A SNACK.” The boy whose voice it was started down the stairs. “Dad?” He looked down at the half-orc on the floor, who was clearly not his father, and the elf standing next to him, who was equally not his father. “Ack! Who are you?” He shrunk away. He was a rather stocky teen with very messy hair, and clothes that were kind of rumpled and thrown on as if he had been in a hurry to get dressed. 

 

“We're not here to rob you.” Dob said, keeping his voice even and calm as he stood up.

 

Then with a sudden realisation, Merilwen asked, “Are you Craig?”

 

The boy's demeanor morphed from guarded to annoyed, “Seriously? Did my dad send you to come check on me?” He pinched the bridge of his nose, “I shouldn't have invited Sam over. God, stupid.” He looked at Merilwen and Dob. “Hey, if he asks, tell him you found me taking a nap by the cave.” 

 

“Well he wanted us to tell you that you're fired?” Dob said. 

 

Craig sighed and flumped down onto the stairs. He put his hands over his face. “Of course I am. I can deal with this later.” He dragged his hands down his face. “Okay, just tell him I went home after you found me by the cave. Don't worry, he does this all the time. But you guys better be quick, or he'll send another search party after you two.” 

 

Dob and Merilwen started to leave. “Bye Craig, good luck with your dad,” Merilwen called over her shoulder. 

 

“Bye, make sure the door is completely closed of the way out, it doesn't latch sometimes,” he replied, then began walking up the stairs. 

 

They made sure the door was latched, then followed a path that had a sign that said “To the Herb Cave” with little leaves painted on the bottom.

 

“Craig seemed nice.” Dob said merrily.

 

“Yeah.” Merilwen lowered her voice, “there was definitely someone in there with him though.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Dob chuckled. 

 

They made their way to the cave, conveniently labelled “Master Yewwill’s Herb Cave. DO NOT ENTER!!!” With more angry wizards painted on the bottom of the sign. 

 

“This guy likes his angry wizards,” Merilwen observed. 

 

Dob entered the cave, “I kind of like them too.”

 

Merilwen followed, “Wasn't saying I didn't.” 

 

The cave was cool and damp, and if Dob and Merilwen hadn't been able to see in the dark, they wouldn't have been able to see. It can be assured, that if Corazon was there, he would have been mildly spooked. Dob and Merilwen walked further into the twisting and turning tunnel, where, about twenty feet in, they found a large patch of glowing red plants. The leaves looked like little hearts, and shimmered slightly. Over the patch, was a sign that read, “Master Yewwill’s Herbs! DO NOT TOUCH!!! VERY MAGIC AND DANGEROUS!!!”, accompanied by more angry wizards. 

 

Dob hesitated, “Dangerous?”

 

Merilwen squatted down and looked closely at the plants, carefully lifting the top of the leaf to examine it. “Yeah, no.” She plucked a few of the plants, and pulled her skirt to make a basket, exposing her legs. Dob untucked his shirt and offered to take the plants, she promptly moved the delicate leaves into his shirt fold. Once a small pile had amassed, she stood and put her hands on her hips, leaving red glowing marks. “You think that’s enough?”

 

Dob looked down at the pile in his shirt, “Probably, and it didn’t take that long to get them, so we could always come back.”

 

“Okay.” 

 

They turned and left the cave, entering back into the forest. Birds chirped happy little melodies around them, and the air was fresh and calm, completely unlike the festival’s loud, crowded vibe. 

 

Merilwen took a deep breath. “I almost wish we could stay here a little longer, but I guess we agreed to take this guy his plants.”

 

“Well there’s no reason that we can’t come back later,” Dob said as they made their way down the path.

 

“Well don’t you want to see some of the performances? Maybe play again? Those people were really into it last time.”

 

“Yeah, I do, but if you would prefer, then we can hang out here.”

 

“No, I want you to enjoy your vacation too.”

 

“Well I would enjoy seeing you happy.”

 

“Aww, Dob, that’s really sweet.”

 

Dob shrugged, “It’s what I do.”

 

“Okay, why don’t we spend the rest of the day at the festival, then we can go up and listen to the crickets come out and watch the sunset, and have a grand ol’ time, then head back to the room and meet up with our friends?”

 

“That sounds great.”

 

“Great!” Merilwen kinda bounced while she walked, her braid swinging behind her.

 

Dob found himself glancing over at her with increasing regularity, maybe it was because of her irregular movement? Maybe it was because of her faint humming, tuneless and free? Maybe it was because of the mysterious magical herbs in his arms messing with his mind? Nevertheless, his eyes were drawn to her, flicking over and lingering for a few moments. She looked different than usual. Maybe it was because of the way the sun trickled through the leaves above and danced across her freckled face and arms? Maybe it was because he was so used to her looking ill that he’d almost forgotten what she normally looked like? Maybe it was because of the mysterious magical herbs that he was still holding that could totally be messing with his mind? Dob didn’t have a clue.

 

Alas, Merilwen did, and she noticed his quizzical gaze, “Penny for your thoughts?”

 

Dob shook his head, like he was trying to get a thought out of his head as one would remove a drawing from an etch-a-sketch. “Ah, nothing, I’m just getting distracted.”

 

Merilwen raised an eyebrow. “Do I have something on my face?” She rubbed her thumb across her cheek, leaving a faint glowing red mark. 

 

Dob smiled, “Well you do now.”

 

“Dang it!” She rubbed at her cheek once again, only putting more red on her face.

 

“You’re just making it worse, I’ll prestidigitation us both when we get there.”

 

Merilwen sighed. “Thanks. What would I do without you?”

 

“Probably have red smeared all over your face. For the rest of time.”

 

Merilwen snorted, “Well I can’t go into town looking like this.”

 

“It’ll only be for a minute,” Dob reasoned.

 

“Not alone anyway!” Merilwen started to jump and tried to smear red dust on Dob’s face.

 

“Ack! Betrayal!” Dob yelled, trying to dodge away.

 

“C’mere!” She said, jumping once again, “I will climb you if I have to!”

 

“Not fair! My hands are-” he was about to say full, but whatever the state of his hands, his face now had a softly glowing red marks on his face. “Hey!”

 

Merilwen stuck out her tongue, “Gotchya!” 

 

“Well how about this?” He stuck his hand into the plants, glowing redder than before, and thrust his hand out to try and mark Merilwen. She dodged and darted around his other side, that arm still holding the plants. She latched on to that arm, seeming to make good on her earlier threat to climb him. “Not a cha-AACk!” 

 

As she started to climb, Dob started to lose his balance, and like a six foot and five inch tree with a five foot three attached to it, fell. However, unlike a tree, he emitted a loud “GAHK!” sort of noise as he fell.

 

Merilwen coughed once, “You okay?” She asked, looking at Dob. 

 

He sat up slowly, “Yeah, I’m fine.” he looked down at the crushed herbs in his arms, “Can’t say the same for the plants.”

 

Merilwen stayed on the ground, looking at the sky. She began to giggle, then laugh more and more, laughter bubbling out of her as if someone tried to boil too much water in a too small pot. Her laugh was infectious, and soon Dob was laughing too. He laid back on the ground, letting himself spread out his arms a little, allowing the crushed plants to just rest utop his belly. 

 

After a few moments, they had calmed themselves down. Merilwen looked over at Dob, who appeared to be quite relaxed. Maybe it was from the laughter, maybe it was from the adrenaline from the fall, maybe it was from the mysterious magical herb dust that she was covered in, but her heart was beating faster than usual. She let her hand move away from where it had rested on her chest, and placed it down by her side, allowing her hand to brush Dob’s.

 

Dob turned his head toward her and they locked eyes, their breathing slowing. He reached his other hand toward her face and tapped her nose with his finger, presumably leaving a little red dot. “Boop.”

 

And just like that, the tension was broken, and a new wave of giggles overtook them. They finally calmed down again, and Merilwen looked at the sky, watching the clouds slowly move past. “I suppose we should get going.” Neither of them had bothered to move their hands back.

 

Dob pushed himself up into a sitting position. “I suppose so.”

 

Merilwen stood and brushed herself off. She extended a hand to Dob, who took it and stood, trying to cradle what was left to salvage of the plants. The herbs were glowing brightly now, and the red was almost neon. 

 

“He was probably going to crush them anyway, so this is fine, right?” Dob said, examining the plants.

 

“Yeah, probably,” Merilwen agreed.

 

* * *

 

 

“YoU cRuShEd My HeRbS?!?!”

 

As stated prior, they had, in fact, crushed Master Yewwill’s herbs. 

 

He rushed forward to cradle the very squished plants. Stroking them mournfully, he gave Dob and Merilwen an accusatory look. “You crushed my plants.”

 

“Sorry, we can get more of them if you want us to,” Merilwen offered. 

 

Yewwill grumbled. “This is fine, you picked more than enough, and you didn't take as long as Craig. Oh! Craig! Did you see him?”

 

Dob snorted quietly. “Yeah, yeah we did.” 

 

Yewwill snapped his fingers and a small cauldron soared over. It bubbled and some small sparks were floating out of it. He dumped the herbs into it and some sweet smelling pink steam poofed out of the top of the cauldron. “What was he doing?” 

 

“He was just napping outside the cave,” Dob lied. 

 

Yewwill waved his hand and the cauldron bubbled away. He shook his head. “That boy has no work ethic. His father and I have to talk to him about that.” He sighed. “Again.” 

 

Merilwen and Dob stood there awkwardly. 

 

Yewwill clapped his hands together. “Now! Payment!” He looked the pair up and down and wrinkled his nose, “Oh my. You two sure are covered.”

 

“Yeah I was going to prestidigitate us,” Dob said, adjusting his feet.

 

“Bah! And waste all that dust?” he waved his hand and the red dust that had marred their clothes and faces lifted away and spiralled into the cauldron. “Never seen it glow like that. Hm.” He turned back to Merilwen and Dob. “Okay, okay, money. You crushed my herbs, but you did fire my son, so points for that. I'm assuming he went home to sulk? That's what he usually does.”

 

“Yeah, that's what he said he was going to do,” Merilwen assured.

 

“Mhm. Well I would say half a gold piece each? And I'll throw in a necklace for each of you.”

 

Dob and Merilwen nodded at each other. “That sounds fine,” Merilwen said. 

 

“Okay just warning you, some of them might be fake,” Yewwill said, gesturing around. 

 

“Why didn't you just mark them?” Dob asked.

 

“Why didn't you just make your own probably enchanted locket?” He mocked. 

 

A little bell rang by the cauldron. Yewwill made a little “Oop!” And rushed off to the back of the tent and started pulling necklaces out of his robes. “Just pick one you want then tell me, I need to show you how to work it!” 

 

Merilwen and Dob exchanged looks. Merilwen turned to one of the tables and examined the necklaces. Dob leaned over her head and looked over the lockets as well. 

 

“This one looks nice,” he said, pointing to a small gold necklace. It was a locket. The main part of the locket was a heart shaped gold leaf, with pink ribbing. It had a delicate gold chain. He lifted it up off the table to look at it closer. 

 

“For you?” Merilwen asked, tracing her fingers along the locket. 

 

“It would probably suit your whole nature aesthetic better. What do you think?”

 

“It's really pretty. I might get this one.” She looped it around her hand. “Now let's find one for you.” 

 

They looked around, nothing really caught either's eye. Dob looked at one of the amulets, not really considering it. Maybe he should get one for one of the other oxventurers? 

 

“Ooo. What about this one?” Merilwen cooed. She was holding a necklace with a burnished gold base. It was shaped like an eighth note and had a little red gem inlaid into the notehead, and a leather string. She put it into the palm of her hand and held it out to Dob, who took it and looked at it closely. 

 

“This is really nice!” he said excitedly. “I wonder what they do.” 

 

They walked over to Yewwill who had large goggles over his eyes. He was stirring a bunch of shimmering colorless dust into his floating cauldron. He dipped a thin silver rod into the mixture and it came out covered in a thick translucent red crystal. He set it aside and picked up another silver rod. “Yes?” He asked, dipping the rod into the cauldron, which had ceased bubbling. 

 

“We found our things,” Dob said. 

 

Yewwill pulled the rod out and placed it in the air next to the other rod. He pushed his goggles up on his forehead, pushing his hair around in an unflattering way. “Wonderful! Let me see your picks!” He wiggled his fingers, palms up.

 

They handed him their necklaces. “Okay, where did you get these?” 

 

“Uh, over there and over there.” Merilwen pointed to the two spots where they got their necklaces. 

 

“Mhm…” Yewwill waved his hand and a thick book soared over. He flipped through the book then looked up. He held up the necklace that Merilwen had picked. “Okay, so, this one I know works, because I have to enchant it right now. Basically you put a strand of hair or something in the locket, and it glows when they're in danger. People usually get them for their children or elderly parents. Or particularly clumsy lovers. Is that something you'd be interested in?” 

 

“Yeah, sure, it's pretty.”

 

“So I'm going to need a hair. I guess you could use your own but that seems pretty redundant. Unless you want to give it to someone else, of course.” 

 

Merilwen turned to Dob. “You get into a lot of trouble. How about it?” 

 

Dob shrugged. “Eh. Why not?” He plucked a hair from the side of his head and handed it to Yewwill. 

 

Yewwill grabbed it and placed it in the locket, then snapped the locket shut and whispered a few words over it. The ribbing flashed red, then faded back into its original colour. Yewwill handed it to Merilwen who said a quiet thank you. The locket felt heavier than if had before, and slightly warmer, as if it was content. 

 

Yewwill looked at the other necklace. “Okay, this one is more dubious. It's supposed to glow when someone someone who you love touches you, but it could be one of the fake ones because someone at the festival bought one of these earlier and I have no idea which one Craig replaced it with.” 

 

“Why don't you enchant it again? Just to be sure?” 

 

“No way! If it was real it could destroy this whole tent. You do NOT double enchantments. If it's fake it'll just light up when random people touch you.” 

 

“Okay, okay. I'll take it anyway.” 

 

“Great!” He pressed the necklace into Don's hand. “Thank you two for getting the herbs, even if you did crush them. Enjoy your jewelry, tell your friends!” He shooed them out if the tent, presumably to make more necklaces. 

 

Merilwen and Dob stood outside. Dob put his necklace on, just a simple over-the-head one. Merilwen held her hand out, necklace in it “Could you help?”

 

“Yeah, of course.” He lowered himself and took the necklace. He draped it around her neck, and she moved her braid over her shoulder, exposing the back of her neck. Dob clasped the delicate gold chain around. His hand brushed against her skin, smooth and fair. She let her braid drape over her shoulder and turned her head a little. “Done?”

 

He moved away from her, “Yep. You like it?”

 

She looked down and traced her finger across the locket. “It's really pretty. I don't care much what it does.” 

 

“It is. Now what do we do?” Dob rocked on his heels. 

 

“Well I'm pretty thirsty, so maybe we can stop somewhere and grab a drink,” Merilwen suggested. 

 

“Sounds good.”

 

They walked back through the festival, and found a little cafe they had passed earlier. There was a sign that said “Couple's Eat Half-Off” 

 

Merilwen cringed at the improper grammar. “So, idea; pretend to be a couple to get our eat half-off.” 

 

Dob shrugged, “Sounds good to me!” 

 

Merilwen took his hand and they swung them together a little. She smiled at him broadly, and they walked into the cafe. 

 

It was quaint and mostly empty. There were some pretty poorly made decorations scattered around, and hanging from the ceilings. It was charming, but in the same way that a puppy that just fell over is. A child who looked to be maybe six approached, holding menus and a very serious expression. “Table for two?” he asked.

 

Merilwen nearly melted, “Yeah. Table for two.” 

 

Just as serious as he could be, the boy waved them over as he turned. “Right this way, ma’am.”

 

They followed the child to a table by a window. The table had a small vase with some flowers in it, and the chairs had soft pink cushions. The little boy pulled out the chairs and set down the menus. “I'll give you a moment to look over some of our speciality drink options. Today couples eat half off with the purchase of one or more double straw drinks. My name is Theodore, and when you're ready to order just ring this,” he set a little silver bell on the table, “bell. Do you have any questions?”

 

Merilwen and Dob looked at each other, then back at Theodore, “No, we’re good.” 

 

Theodore nodded, turned on his heel, and walked into the kitchen. 

 

“This is going well,” Merilwen said excitedly, giving Dob a bright smile.

 

“I wonder how many people do this during the festival.”

 

“Probably a lot.”

 

“This is a normal thing to do.”

 

“Definitely.” 

 

“Wanna look at the menu?”

 

“Yep. Sounds good.” Merilwen picked up the menu and started to look over some of the options, feeling awkward. This was a normal thing to do, right? Just friends being pals, pretending to be a couple to get a discount on a meal. This wasn’t just an excuse for the intimacy that Merilwen yearned for, or some way to work out feelings for her beloved friend and one of the few people she saw on a regular basis. Crap, Dob just asked a question.

 

“Hmt?” Merilwen asked, snapping out of her spiral.

 

“I said are you seeing anything you like?”

 

“Oh ummmmmm….. The mango passion fruit drink thing looks good.” She said, in a panic.

 

“I was eyeing the same one. Are we going to share?” Dob asked casually.

 

“Well that’s how we get the discount, right?”

 

“Yeah, I guess so. Should we get a snack? Since we have the time.”

 

“Why not?” 

 

“How about… two slices of ‘A Little Wild, Wild, Berry Pie’?”

 

“I might get the ‘Kick in the Pants Pie’. It sounds like just what I need,” She murmured.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m going to get this cinnamon one, ‘Kick in the Pants Pie’.”

 

“Okay then, should we ring the bell?”

 

“On it.” She lifted the bell and rang it softly. 

 

Theodore walked over very stiffly and seriously. “Are you ready to order?”

 

“Yes. We’ll have one double straw mango-passion fruit juice, one slice of ‘Kick in the Pants Pie’ and one slice of ‘A Little Wild, Wild, Berry Pie’,” Merilwen answered, handing the little waiter the menus.

 

“Wonderful. Those will be right out. Be sure to ring the bell if you need anything else.” He walked away, just as seriously as before. 

 

As he walked away, a little bell chimed, and a second couple entered the cafe, holding hands and chatting between themselves.

 

“Do you think those two are faking?” Dob whispered, leaning toward Merilwen.

 

“I don’t know. Watch the body language. They’ll like, kinda lean closer to each other, I think.”

 

The couple looked pretty close. Dob also didn’t fail to notice how close he and Merilwen were. She looked just as beautiful as she did in the forest. His eyes wandered around her face. She was intently watching the other couple(?) with a glimmer of curiosity in her eyes. A few hairs flew loose from her braid. He wanted to brush them aside, tuck them behind her ear, but he didn’t want to weird her out. Their knees brushed against each other.

 

“I think they’re faking, they look stiff,” Merilwen said.

 

“Maybe they’re really just that formal.”

 

“I don’t know, see how they’re sitting? They’re closed off to each other. They don’t even seem like that good of friends.”

 

“Oh jeez, they’re looking, quick act natural.”

 

Merilwen and Dob’s eyes snapped forward, they sat straight up, and looked at each other like they were hiding something. The corners of Merilwen’s mouth started to curl up, and she made a funny face as she tried to suppress her giggles. 

 

Dob kicked her shin softly under the table. “Quit it, you’re going to make me laugh!” he whispered.

 

Her giggles started to boil over, first a quiet little snort, then a chuckle.

 

Dob was right, it made him laugh too. Soon enough both of them were laughing together once again, drawing the eyes of the other couple in the cafe. They looked over at Dob and Merilwen strangely, then at each other, trying to ignore the weird couple across the room. 

 

Dob and Merilwen paid no mind, eventually winding down. Merilwen sighed happily and tucked some of her flyways between her pointed ears. She smiled softly at Dob. This pretending to be a couple thing wasn’t hard. They were close anyway, living together for a while does that to you, and she enjoyed her time spent with him anyway. She reached across the table and intertwined their fingers. He glanced down at his hand, raised an eyebrow at her, then smiled and rested his chin on his other hand and looked out the window that they were next to. After a few moments of comfortable silence, the little waiter came out with their pieces of pie, their drink, and his signature stoic expression. 

 

Merilwen took a bite of her pie and her eyes widened in delighted surprise. “Oh my goodness this is so good!” she said, mouth full of delicious pie. “You  _ have _ to try this.” She held out a fork full for Dob, who just bit the pie off the fork Merilwen was holding out. 

 

“Mmhmm!” He nodded.

 

She snorted slightly, “I kind of intended you to take the fork.”

 

Dob swallowed, “Oh sorry I just-”

 

Merilwen softly laughed, “Don’t worry about it. How’s your pie?”

 

“It’s good too, you can try some if you want.” He pushed his plate forward. Merilwen cut a piece of the pie off and tried it. 

 

“It’s really good! This is just good pie.”

 

“It is.”

 

They stared at each other, then Merilwen started giggling again, as she so often does. They continued to eat their pie and take turns sipping the drink.

 

“Merilwen?”

 

“Hmm?” She looked up from her pie, which she was just about done with. 

 

“You’ve got cream on your nose. Here.” He reached out and wiped the cream off the tip of her nose. She made a noise similar to that of a cat that wasn’t expecting to be touched, but isn’t against it. 

 

“Thanks,” she said.

 

“No prob. You about done?” He asked, setting his fork on his plate, having finished his slice. 

 

She shoveled the last of her pie into her mouth and nodded with a muffled “Mmhmm” 

 

Dob rang the bell, and Theodore collected their plates and gold piece. Merilwen and Dob got up and left the cafe, hand-in-hand. 

 

They spent a semi-peaceful time drifting around the festival, getting some looks, both curious and flirty. Most of the people in this part of the festival were adorned with pink flowers, but there were a few white and red roses drifting around. Dob and Merilwen swung their arms slightly, blissfully enjoying the fun festival environment. They’d occasionally point out different things that they thought were interesting. 

 

Some festival highlights included:

A guy juggling anything anyone threw at him.

A woman singing in a language that no one seemed to understand, and was then revealed to be literal nonsense. 

A man carrying at least six lizards on his body, possibly more. 

A guy sitting on another guy’s shoulders, and flirting very hard with a store clerk. 

A woman who was wearing a sign that said “The End is Neigh” with a drawing of a horse stomping on the world.

At least seventeen shops promising soulmate finding services. 

And an entirely different man covered in lizards.

 

Eventually, the sun began to dip and Merilwen and Dob snuck behind Master Yewwill’s shop to his path, up the mountain, and into a little clearing overlooking the festival and the ocean. The sun lowered in the sky, painting the sky in vibrant hues of orange pink and purple. 

 

The festival lit up beneath them, the lights color coded to their respective sections. Dob and Merilwen stood side-by-side. They’d dropped the act when they snuck away, there weren’t any eyes on them now, so they didn’t need to pretend. 

 

A cool breeze blew through the trees. Merilwen shivered. Dob looked over with concern. “Are you cold?”

 

“A little bit chilly, yeah.” She rubbed her arms, trying to conserve some heat. 

 

Dob immediately took off his vest and draped it over Merilwen’s shoulders. “I know that it’s just a vest and there’s no sleeves, but maybe it’ll help.”

 

She looked over at him, “Yeah, it helps a little.”

 

She bumped into him with her shoulder. “Today was nice.”

 

He bumped her back, “It was. You ready to do that again for another two days?”

 

“Ugghh spending two whooole days with you? I could  _ never _ ,” she joked. She bumped into him and then just stayed there, leaning on him.

 

He draped his arm over her shoulders. “I don’t think I’ll be able to survive.”

 

The sun was almost fully over the horizon. Merilwen sighed and rested her head against Dob. “We should probably head back, huh?”

 

Dob pulled away, “Yeah, you’re right. We’re supposed to meet the rest of the group, aren’t we?” 

 

Merilwen yawned. “Yep. You remember where the hotel is?”

 

“Vaguely.”

 

They turned and began to work their way down the mountain. Once again, it was lucky that they could both see in the dark. While they walked through the festival Merilwen started to get inside her own head.

 

_ You stupid idiot. “Kick in the Pants Pie” yeah! You need one! You stupid stupid idiot! You freaking leaning on him, flirting flirting flirting. You need to stop. Dob’s lovely. And you need to stop. This festival is getting to you. _

 

_ Yes but consider: romance with cute guy _

 

_ Yes but consider: ruining your whole friend group and feeling awkward and being left alone again. _

 

_ Maybe so. So stop it.  _

 

_ Yeah _

 

_ But… cute guy _

 

_ No! No Merilwen! Stop it! _

 

Dob put a hand on her shoulder, “Hey, you okay? You look kinda spacey.”

 

“Yeah I’m fine.” She gave him a reassuring smile. “Just a little tired.” 

 

“Well we’re about to go back into the festival so…” he held out his hand.

 

Merilwen stared at it for a second. “Oh, yeah!” She grabbed his hand. Maybe she was just tired.

 

They made their way through the festival. A lot of the shops were closing, and the majority of the flow of the people were making their way toward the housing section. They got to their inn and room. Everyone else was already there. They all ate dinner together, and went to bed. Prudence looked like a bit of a mess, and Corazon less so. He kept throwing concerned looks over to her, and she was avoiding eye contact. Egbert seemed tired, but still in an okay mood. 

 

Eventually everyone went to bed, or in Egbert’s case; to couch, looking forward to what adventures tomorrow would bring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Theodore's parents own the cafe and they call him Teddy  
> Fun Fact: That dwarf security guy is Yewwill's husband  
> Fun Fact: I'm tired and watching simplynailogical videos and have stuff to do tomorrow so I should have gone to bed like six years ago.
> 
> Next chapter will be Egbert! If I ever freaking get around to writing it because I'm lazy!


	4. Part Four of Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading on a regular schedule? Never heard of her.   
> Time for our Eggy dragon boi!  
> I did have to take some liberties with his background (I tried to keep it as vague as possible), but like, I have been given nothing to work with. NOTHING. If it actually is released and it disproves the like, one thing I said then like, eh.

Running away from a friend in distress isn’t exactly something that wins you any atonement points.

 

But being friends with the de facto daughter of Cthulhu who has lead you on a path straying even further from atonement also doesn’t win any atonement points.

 

Unfortunately, Egbert was currently doing both as he hurried away from his problems, because this time he couldn’t set them on fire. Prudence and her emotions just so happened to be fireproof. And he couldn’t exactly set what was making Prudence feel those emotions on fire, as the concept of ingrained racism isn’t really flammable and he’d flame breathed quite enough people in the name of religion, another body on his path to atonement was not going to help his case. 

 

He shook his head, as if trying to shake off the guilt and confusion plaguing him. What was going on with Prudence? Were ovens even a thing that you could turn on? Where was he going? These and other questions rattled around in his brain. He supposed that the answer to the last one was the white rose zone. “Philia” he thought it was called.

 

Egbert heard fun music in the distance. Beyond the trees he saw flashes of bright white banners and the sweet smell of something freshly baked wafted by him on a gentle breeze. He walked a little quicker into a clearing decorated with white flowers, banners, streamers, and lanterns. People milled about chatting and laughing as a band played some upbeat music as a few people danced and hopped around. Not enough to be a mosh pit or anything, but enough of a group to energize the musicians. Some children dashed away from haggard looking parents, running between the legs of strangers, giggling all the way. Egbert smelled the air. The baked goods scent was coming from a bakery that stood across the street, where they baked things. 

 

Egbert followed his nose, or snout, to the bakery. It was a two story building with white flowers in front of large windows with white lace curtains. A child was leaning on the sill of one of the two windows on the second story. The little girl waved at Egbert lazily then continued to wistfully watch the festival goings-on. People were bustling in and out of the bakery, and a large line spiraled out the front door. The exit door was opening and closing so often and quickly that the bell was ringing almost nonstop. Egbert ventured over to the back of the line, and soon a woman carrying a small child stepped behind him, and another person behind her, and another behind them, and so on.

 

Thankfully the line was moving very quickly, though Egbert still had no idea what the fuss was about. He stepped inside. The bakery was well-lit with a wooden counter and a glass display case, the contents of which Egbert couldn’t see because so many people were standing in line in front of it, blocking his view. The line wrapped through the bakery, folding once or twice so as to fit way more people in the room than safety regulations would allow, but safety regulations probably weren’t invented yet so it didn’t really matter. There were men, women, and children of all races and ages in line. With how packed it was in the bakery, Egbert was trapped in line, so it was either wait and look like a dope when he got to the counter because he didn’t know why he was even in the line, look like a dick as he tried to force himself (a large dragon man) through a crowd, or ask someone what exactly was going on in here. 

 

He resolved to ask. The man in front of him was a dwarf, and mostly nude, at least from behind, making Egbert thoroughly uncomfy. With how hairy and gnarled this man’s back was, he wasn’t sure he wanted to see the front. Instead he turned around to a much friendlier woman with a sleeping toddler, maybe two or three, balanced on her hip.

 

“Excuse me,” he said, getting her attention.   
  


“Yes?” She spoke quietly, so as not to rouse the toddler.

 

“This is my first time being at the festival. I was wondering what this line is for exactly.”

 

The line moved and everyone took a step forward, or in Egbert’s case, backward. 

 

“Well this bakery’s Festival of Love croissants are world renowned. I’m surprised you haven’t heard of them before. Were you raised in a monastery or something?” she joked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh. Um. Sorry. Uh, anyway, McSully’s croissants are really good. They only sell and bake them during the festival and everyone wants one so they sell out very very fast. This is my fifth year in line waiting in a row and I’ve never been lucky enough to get one. But I have a good feeling about this year. They’ve only been open for an hour.”

 

The line moved again.

 

“An hour? But there are so many people here!”

 

“You don’t understand how amazing these things are. When I was little my mother gave me a bite of hers once and I’ll never forget the taste.”

 

“It must’ve really left an impression on you.”

 

“Clear as day.”

 

The line moved again.

 

The woman cleared her throat and adjusted her very sleepy child and the white rose on her shirt. “You said you grew up in a monastery, what was that like?”

 

“Well there was a lot of mucking out horse stalls, taking a vow of chastity, praying, turning into a giant dragon man, more praying, the usual religion stuff.” He shrugged.

 

“What exactly is it that you became a giant dragon man for?”

 

Egbert excitedly pulled a pamphlet from one of his pockets, “Well since you asked…”

 

The next hour was spent waiting in line and Egbert monologuing about his religion excitedly, with her interjecting with a question or polite nod when it was appropriate. He told the woman everything she needed to know and then some. By the time he was finished the three of them, Egbert, the woman, who had formally introduced herself as Emille, and her daughter, introduced as Mia, who was quite awake and enamored by Egbert’s shiny gold face, were all close to the front of the line.

 

Mia waved her chubby arms, grabbing at Egbert’s snout, shiny as it was. He dodged away and made a little cloud of smoke puff out, which she giggled at. Emille tried to grab her daughter’s little hand, making quite a ruckus with Egbert also bumbling around bumping into people. 

 

Mia stuck out her pudgy hand again and said simply, “Give shiny!” while opening and closing her fingers repeatedly.

 

Emille shook her head. “No Mia, wwe don’t grab people.” She looked back at Egbert. “I am so sorry sir. She just really loves shiny things and she hasn’t quite learned manners yet.”

 

Egbert chuckled, “Oh it’s alright.” He stuck out his finger, which Mia latched onto and began examining with great interest.

 

“Sorry again. Usually my husband is a little better with her.”

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, where is he?”

 

“He’s outside. He gets claustrophobic but her really wanted one again so I took Mia with me because it’s a one per person limit and Mia counts.” She turned her attention to her daughter, who had lost interest in Egbert and was now looking around, “Don’t you, you little troublemaker?” She booped Mia’s little nose, sending her into a tirade of giggles. “He’s had one before. We actually met in this line five years ago.” She paused. “Of course he got that last one that day and that was just my luck.” She let out a small laugh, “I may not have gotten a croissant but I got a husband and eventually my little girl.” She gave Mia a little smooch on the head.

 

“That’s really sweet.”

 

“Almost as sweet as the croissants.” Emille winked jovially.

 

They moved up in line. Egbert was so close to the front he could nearly taste the croissants but it was starting to look like it was cutting it close for himself and Emille to have one. The line moved again, blocking his view of the display case before Egbert could count the croissants. Soon enough, he was at the counter. 

 

“One croissant please,” he said politely.

 

The cashier handed him a small parcel wrapped in parchment paper tied with a little white ribbon. The parcel was warm and soft in his hands. 

 

“Will that be all sir?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“That’ll be one half gold piece.”

 

Egbert was pretty sure that was a ridiculously steep price, but he forked it over anyway, moving toward the exit then waiting a moment for Emille and Mia. 

 

“One croissant please.”

 

“I’m sorry ma’am, we’re sold out of those at the moment, but we have a variety of other baked goods you might like.”

 

She sighed. “No thank you.” She turned and began to walk out, seeing Egbert. “Hey there, why haven’t you eaten your croissant yet?”

 

Egbert looked down at the parcel, the sweet warm smell calling his name. “I remembered that uh.. I don’t want it. Oh well, you can have it.” He thrust the parcel into Emille’s hands.

 

She tried to give it back to him. “No I insist you take it.”

 

He put his hands in the air. “I haven’t been waiting for five years. You take it.”

 

“Well… if you insist.” She unwrapped the parcel, releasing the best smell that Egbert had ever experienced. His mouth watered, or well, steamed.

 

“These really are amazing,” Emille said. She began walking toward the door. “Thank you again for the croissant. Mia, wave goodbye at the nice man.”

 

Mia was far too distracted by the croissant in her mother’s hand to wave at Egbert. Her mother took Mia’s hand at wiggled it around, mimicking a wave. Emille continued out and greeted a rather roguish man with a bandana tucked under his white shirt. He looked like a dick. He seemed happy to see her, and Mia him, but his face quickly fell when he saw that she’d only brought out the one croissant, already half eaten. She passed him the rest and they were lost in the crowd, Mia turning around and waving at Egbert one final time. 

 

Egbert looked around, not really knowing what to do. He saw a worker from the bakery put a sign in the door that said “CROISSANTS SOLD OUT” and a crowd of people streamed out of the bakery, leaving it nearly empty of customers. Egbert was swept away with the crowd until he heard a very loud and eager voice yelling his name. He turned to see Corazon’s half-brother, Garfield. He broke away from the crowd while Garfield waited happily.

 

“Hey there. What are you doing over here?” Egbert asked, eyeing the pink rose adorning Garfield’s chest.

 

“I was looking for you! I’ve got so many more questions to ask.”

 

Egbert tried to hide his cringing behind a smile, “Greaaaat, I have lots of answers.”

 

It wasn’t because Egbert didn’t like to answer questions that he wasn’t exactly enthusiastic about the prospect of talking to Garfield. His questions were weird and kind of TMI. None of them were even about his religion.

 

“So, I noticed that you’re wearing a white rose.”

 

“Yeeeep.”

 

“Is that a you thing or a dragon thing or what?”

 

“It's a religious thing. If you have any questions about that I'd be happy to answer-”

 

“Cool so did you hatch from an egg?”

 

“I used to be human so no.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“I don't want to talk about it.”

 

As they made their way across the festival grounds of Philia Garfield continued to bombard Egbert with increasingly irritating questions. Or perhaps Egbert was just getting increasingly irritated. 

 

“So have you ever done  _ it _ .”

 

“What's 'it’?” Egbert sighed, hoping this wasn't going where he thought it was.

 

Garfield lowered his voice, “You know  _ it _ . The  _ thing. _ ”

 

It was. “You're going to have to be more specific.”

 

“Have you ever been with someone? As a dragonborn?” He said this very quietly and urgently, as if it was a very rude and unusual thing to ask a complete stranger because it was a very rude and unusual thing to ask a complete stranger.

 

Egbert heaved a very large and very annoyed sigh, billowing smoke out of his nose slits. “Considering I was raised in a monastery then took my vows pretty young, what do you think the answer is?”

 

“But you've never even broken the vow like, once?”

 

“ _ No _ . Not once. I've made a lot of mistakes on the road to atonement, but not that one.”

 

“Mistakes like what?”

 

_ Like tolerating you.  _ “That’s not really your business,” he said, trying to keep his cool, or normal amount of warmess.  _ C'mon Egbert, be nice to the kid, he probably doesn't have many friends. His questions can't get much worse than this. _

 

“So like, are you scaley  _ all _ over?” Garfield asked, barely holding his guise of curious and innocent child and his gaze dropped lower from Egbert's face to somewhere they definitely shouldn't have been looking.

 

“That's enough.” He turned to Garfield, extremely annoyed and ready to go back to the motel room and  _ actually _ enjoy his vacation. “Can you point me in the direction of the housing area?”

 

“Oh yeah, it's that way,” Garfield pointed. Still obviously not getting it, he said, “I can take you there if you'd like.”

 

“Nope! I've got it thanks. Goodbye, enjoy the festival.” He hurried away, losing Garfield in a crowd of festival goers. 

 

He most certainly did not have it (it being the directions) and had to ask two more people how to get to his hotel. Eventually he found his way there and as he opened the door he saw Prudence napping on the couch in what looked like a very uncomfortable position, with a bucket by her face and Corazon puttering about the suite, looking very much like he was trying to keep busy.

 

Egbert quietly stepped in and raised an eyebrow at Corazon, who came over to him and said In a hushed tone, “She had a little too much to drink, I'm letting her sleep it off. She's been acting weird… I'm kind of worried.” He looked over her shoulder at the sleeping teifling. Her tail thrashed about and her face was screwed up into a very angry frown. Her hand was in a fist so tight that it looked like her pointed black nails were going to start drawing blood soon. Egbert wasn't sure if she always slept like that, but if she didn't, it definitely didn't seem like she was enjoying it.

 

“How long has she been out?” Egbert asked at she followed Corazon over to the kitchenette area. Corazon jumped up to sit on the counter and Egbert leaned against a wall. 

 

“I don't know, maybe an hour?” His posture was hunched, resting his elbow on his knee and his head in his hand. His eyes stayed on her. “I'm just worried, not about the alcohol stuff, I'm sure she'll be fine with that. But I've never seen her act like this. She's less cool collected Cthulhu worshipper and more emotional rollercoaster ride. Something's wrong and I don't know how to help her because I don't know what's wrong.” He looked weary and concerned, but with an undertone of something else that Egbert didn't recognise. 

 

“I think that you're helping enough just by trying. You can only do your best. She won't tell you if she doesn't want to, but I think the why matters less than you think.”

 

Corazon pulled his eyes away from Prudence to give Egbert a bemused look. “Since when did you become so wise?”

 

Egbert shrugged, “It comes in spurts.” He cracked a grin, “So, dinner?”

 

Corazon pulled an ornate time piece out of his pocket. “If we leave now for the market we should have time to get back and cook before Merilwen and Dob get back. Wanna come?” 

 

Egbert looked over at the couch and sighed internally, kissing the nap he'd been hoping for goodbye. “Yeah sure. I guess I'm down for some actually tolerable company.”

 

“Okay, I'll just write a note for Pru in case she wakes up and we'll be off. There's some gold on the coffee table, could you grab that?”

 

“Yep,” Egbert said and he quietly snatched the gold off the table. 

 

Corazon finished the note and folded it up, tucking it into Prudence's hand. He swept some hair away from her face with a tenderness that Egbert had only seen him express when he was swiping something precious and trying to avoid disturbing anything. Corazon walked over to Egbert, who was already waiting by the door. “You ready?” he asked Egbert, more as a formality than anything. 

 

“Yep.” And off they went to the market to buy something for dinner, completely unaware of what that would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Corazon? Treating Prudence like something precious to him???? Hmmmmmm  
> 2: Like I said, I took some liberties. Like one.  
> 3: I literally didn't name Emille until I proof read the chapter  
> 4: Her husband is supposed to be Jay! wowwww!!!
> 
> Next up are some Corazon/Prudence shenanigans!! Will there be angst?? Probably!! Will either of them be emotionally vulnerable enough with each other to just tell the other person how they're feeling?? Read the next chapter to find out!! (If I ever upload the damn thing) (also spoilers, probably not).

**Author's Note:**

> 1: Their outfits:  
> Egbert: He has white robes, they're pretty simple.  
> Dob: A white blouse, poofed gray pants that hit his shins, his typical brown boots, and a coral vest.  
> Corazon: The fanciest rich red outfit, full jacket, pants, cravat, vest, and white blouse. Like a fancy pirate, but FANCIER. He also has a red feather in his hat and gold jewelry. His hair is down.  
> Prudence: White off-the-shoulder, ankle-length, lace-covered dress with a big ol' slit up the leg. She also has gold jewelry and a red shawl red lace-up knee-high sandals. She has her hair up in a bun.  
> Merilwen: Toga-style knee-length dress with a light coral to darker coral hombre, a brown woven belt, brown arm guards, brown boots, and a white flower crown. Her hair is in a big long braid with a white flower on the end of it.
> 
> 2: These notes will be a lot more interesting later on.  
> 3: In my mind, Merilwen can decide if her clothes transform with her or not.
> 
> I'm not sure how long this will be. Probably not long.


End file.
